parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Boss Battles
Here are some battles that Arnold and Flash Sentry encounter. Cast *Jak - Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Daxter - Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Baron Squid Mech - Scar (The Lion King) *Baron Widow Mech - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Baron Praxis - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Krew - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Kor - Darth Sidious (Star Wars) *Young Jak - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Past Samos Hagai - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Ashelin Praxis - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Samos Hagai - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Keira - Helga (Hey Arnold!) *Dr. Erol - Dr. Eggman (Sonic X) Gallery (Boss Battles) The Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Boss Battles Part 01 - Arnold and Flash vs The Horned King Round 1..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Horned King Round 1 The Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Boss Battles Part 02 - Arnold and Flash vs The Horned King Round 2..png|Arnold and Flash vs The Horned King Round 2 The Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Boss Battles Part 03 - Arnold and Flash vs Bowser Koopa..png|Arnold and Flash vs Bowser Koopa The Arnold and Flash Sentry 2 Boss Battles Part 04 - Arnold and Flash vs Darth Sidious..png|Arnold and Flash vs Darth Sidious Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/jak-2) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Horned King Round 1 *22 jak2 first baron praxis battle Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Horned King Round 2 *31 jak2 baron battle at mar's tomb Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Bowser Koopa *33 jak2 battle with krew Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Sidious *34 jak2 final battle with metal kor Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) forcesounds2.zip *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelightnin01.wav forcesounds1.zip *forcedestruct01.wav *forceblind01.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprout1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *repeat-1.wav *reptrrico01.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *L_SABER.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrswg1.wav *sabrswg2.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Swing02.wav *2 clash.wav *Swing01.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *Spin 4.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 1.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *LSwall01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *Spin 3.wav *LSwall02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Spin 1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav Quotes Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Horned King Round 1 *The Horned King: So, we have a dog and a friend on the walls, do we?! A dog and his boy it seems! Back for a few more dark Eco Treatments?! Well, allow me to put you both out of your misery! (takes out and activates his red lightsaber. Flash takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green). Arnold takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber. The lightsabers swing and clash six times. They clash thirty times. Arnold jumps out of the way as the Horned King hits an object. Arnold picks up the damage object and throws at The Horned King, who dodges it. The crackle of swords echo as they clash six times. Arnold force lifts the remaining parts of the broke apart object and throws at The Horned King, who breaks it apart three times. The lightsabers clash nine times. They clash twice. They clash eight times. They clash four times as The Horned King falls down) *The Horned King: The dark powers I gave you can't protect you forever! Since I made you, I can destroy you! We'll meet again soon! *Flash Sentry: Yeah, whatever! Bye! Bye! (he and Arnold turn off and put their lightsabers away) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs The Horned King Round 2 *Arnold: Oh, Flash, there you are. Where have you been and what's happened to you? *Flash Sentry: I had a bad hairy experience! No thanks to you! *Voice: Welcome, young warriors. Many eons have passed since our hope burned so brightly. Today you have proven yourself worthy to recieve Mar's legacy. *Flash Sentry: He's talking about me! Thanks your holy-statueness. This tomb wasn't so tough! *Voice: What you are about to receive contains grave power, and with it comes grave responsibility. Eons ago, the Precursors waged a terrible war with the Hora-quan. Those dark creatures you refer to as "Metal Heads." Driven by their dark leader, the Metal Head legions destroyed our great civilization. And now they swarm the universe unopposed, looking for the last relics of our power. Our master tried to hide the Precursor Stone in this Tomb to protect it from them. It is our last hope, and you've been chosen to keep that hope alive. *Arnold: I think you've got me confused with someone else. I just want the Stone. *Voice: It is time to fullfil your destiny! Behold! *Flash Sentry: Wow! Let's get the goods! *The Horned King: You fools! You've brought me right to the Stone! (takes out and activates four red lightsabers) You pitiful Underground friends were no match for my guards above! Now I will gain the power I need to crush my enemies! And after claiming the stone, I'll begin with you! (Arnold takes out and activates his light blue lightsaber while Flash takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green)) *Voice: Abomination! The Precursor Stone was not meant for you! *(the lightsabers swing and clash five times. They swing several times. They clash thirty two times. The Horned King force throws Flash into a wall. They clash seven times as Flash's two lightsabers fall loose and deactivate and leave Flash to grab a cue stick. He bends down on a pool table with a cue ball and ten spotted and striped balls with numbers on them) *Flash Sentry: Seven ball in the easy way, eight ball in the possible way, and ten ball in the corner pocket. (shoots the cue ball into the ten balls that fall into the holes as the cue ball hits The Horned King on the head and lands on the table. Flash force grabs and puts away his lightsabers. Flash picks up a bowling ball and rolls it along the alley into 10 pins, that fly everywhere and hit The Horned King on the head, as well as the ball. Flash picks up a basketball and shoots in the hoop several times to score points with the ball bumping The Horned King's head) *Arnold: Great shot, Flash! (switches off his lightsaber and puts it away. He grabs a tennis racket and hits a ball at The Horned King, who deactivates, puts away his lightsaber, and grabs a tennis racket. Arnold and The Horned King hit the ball several times as Arnold scores and makes the ball The Horned King, who drops the tennis racket, and throws a ball. Arnold puts the racket down, picks up a baseball, and bats the ball, but runs around several times, and wins when the ball hits The Horned King several times. Arnold grabs a golf cub and hits all the balls into the holes each they hit The Horned King on the head) *The Horned King: Nice try, but the Stone is still mine! Don't worry... I will use the Stone to it's full potential. Soon, all who oppose me will be destroyed by its power! Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Bowser Koopa *Bowser Koopa: I knew you were special when I first met you, Arnold. And I commend you for making it this far. We've come a long way, 'ey? *Arnold: I'm getting real teary eyed. *Bowser Koopa: I love weapons. I love how they look... how they feel... even how they smell... *Arnold: I think you need serious help. *Bowser Koopa: My favorite was the impossibly powerful weapon the Master built to blast open the Metal Head Nest. Poor fool died before he could use it, ahh well. But I have a new favorite. The Piercer Bomb I've just completed. My masterpiece is powerful enough to crack open the Precursor Stone, and release the untold energy inside! As soon as the Baron shows up with the Stone, we'll hide it in the last shipment of eco and deliver it to the Metal Head Nest. A surprised dessert, 'ey?! Hee, hee, mmmm... Just take this Gun Upgrade and forget what you saw here. *Arnold: Not this time, Bowser Koopa! I'm through being your hired gun. *Bowser Koopa: Then it's war time, isn't it? (takes out and ignites his two red lightsabers, and as Arnold takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber, Flash takes out and activates his two lightsabers (one purple and one green)) You can have me, and while doing so, let's see if you can defeat me and my apprentices first. (the lightsabers swing and clash 13 times. They clash 20 times. They clash 3 times. They clash 13 times again. They clash 5 times. They clash 4 times. They clash 6 times. They clash 5 times again. They clash 9 times and struggle. They clash twice. They clash five 5 times once more. They clash twice again. They clash 20 times. They clash 6 times again. They clash once and struggle. They clash once. They clash 11 times) Game's over, Arnold and Flash. (steps closer to Arnold and Flash, who back out of the way) *Arnold: Is it too late to give my notice? (switches off and puts away his light blue lightsaber) *Flash Sentry: Yeah! We quit! (switches off and puts away his two green lightsabers) *Bowser Koopa: The city is already dead! I've sold you all out. (deactivates his lightsabers, but puts them away, then laughs evilly, not realizing that he and his guards are getting pulled in by some passengers on a DMU train, that sets off, dragging them away) *Flash Sentry: Ahhh, Arnold... I think maybe we should be anywhere else just about NOW!~ *Arnold: Oh, look! There's a train now! It's Alice! (Alice arrives, piloting No. 4, a 2-6-4 tank engine arriving and hauling a red coach and six blue and yellow coaches) *Alice: We're out of here! (Arnold and Flash hop in No. 4's cabin as No. 4 sets off once again, carrying Arnold and Flash) Arnold and Flash Sentry vs Darth Sidious *Darth Sidious: Finally, you've decided to join us and you brought the Precursor Stone. Good. The boy will now play his final part. *Arnold: Not this time, Sidious. And this, you're under arrest. *Darth Sidious: Oh, but since this child is such a part of this, such a part of you, that is, are you threatening me, Master Jedi? Don't you recognise him? The boy is you, Arnold! And this place... this is where you began, in the future! *Arnold: But how? *Darth Sidious: You were hidden in the past on the hope that you would gain the skills to face me today. But Granny was wrong. Now that you've been altered with dark eco, the Stone will never open for you. Your younger self, however, still has the pure gift! He alone can awaken the Stone and the Precursor entity, which sleeps inside! *Arnold: This Stone is a Precursor? *Darth Sidious: The Last Precursor Egg! Pinocchio was clever. *Flash Sentry: Ah, I think you're forgetting one little thing, Metalo-Maniac! We've got the Precursor Stone! *Darth Sidious: Not for long! (Arnold gets more strong and powerful and cross that he takes out and ignites his light blue lightsaber, and as Flash takes out and ignites his two lightsabers (one purple and one green), Darth Sidious takes out and ignites his two red lightsabers) *(The lightsabers swing and clash five times. They clash three times. They clash four times. They clash five times once more. They clash four times again. They clash ten times and struggle. They clash eleven times. They clash twelve times and struggle. They clash three times again as Darth Sidious gets injured. They clash three times once more as Darth Sidious gets injured again. Arnold switches off his lightsaber and force throws Darth Sidious away while Flash switches off his two lightsabers. Pinocchio awakens and touches the Precursor) *Arnold: Oh, man... A Precursor. *Voice: It is finished... our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again... *Helga: We haven't much time. I've set the coordinates back to our village. Let's go home, everyone. *Arnold: Well, we are home. *Grandpa Lou: Helga, I'm afraid your Rift Rider must be used to send young Pinocchio here to a place where he will grow up safe from harm. He must become old enough to complete the destiny he has fulfilled today. *Geppetto: Wait a minute! It's you. I mean... It's me! I have to take him back and watch over him, don't I? Ah, grub roots! Take aboutbeing in the wrong time at the right place! *Arnold: Hey kid... you take care. Oh... and trust me on this... stay away from any wumpbee nests on your ninth birthday, okay? *Pinocchio: I super hope I built this replica right. I don't know if it... *Grandpa Lou: It's perfect, Helga. This is the very machine we found... or will find later. *Helga: What? I just built this. After seeing the first one, I mean. It's based on what I remember from... *Flash Sentry: Helga, the more you think about it, the more it hurts the head! *Geppetto: I'll take good care of the child. And don't worry... I'll be back in time for the celebration! Farewell! *Arnold: Thanks, Geppetto. Without you. *Grandpa Lou: It's funny... the boy won't remember any of this. *Arnold: No... I do remember the light! Trivia Arnold and Flash vs The Horned King *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Horned King will carry his red lightsaber, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash vs Dr. Robotnik *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Robotnik will carry four red lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash vs Bowser Koopa *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bowser Koopa will carry two black lightsabers, that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Arnold and Flash vs Darth Sidious *Arnold will carry his light blue lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Flash Sentry will carry two lightsabers (one purple and one green), that will carry the L_SABER.wav, coolsaber.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Darth Sidious will carry two red lightsabers, that will carry the sabrout1.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, Hum 5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino